Blown Up
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Ryuk takes advantage of Raito being home alone. Will forfitting the Death Note's ownership cross Raito's mind because of what Ryuk does to him? Chap 8 up.
1. Chapter 1

Blown Up

* * *

Oh, Kami-sama. Readers, please forgive me!

* * *

Summary: Ryuk takes advantage of Raito being home alone.

"Tadaima!" said Raito, entering his dimly lit home, and then realizing that no one was home.

"Looks like nobody's home, Raito," Ryuk flew up to Raito's room, going through every object that was in his way. 'What game shall we play, Raito?' he thought

'Don't you think I know that?' thought Raito, taking off his shoes and going upstairs to his room. Then he realized somebody went in his room. Entering his once again, dimly lit room, he noticed that all of his curtains were all down, not much of the afternoon sunlight coming in from the window/door to the balcony. It seemed like it was sealed shut.

"What game will we play, Raito?" Ryuk asked, not coming out from within the dark, his voice was in a leery tone. "Nobody's home you know, we can play any game we like," he said, watching the boy undress out of his uniform.

'I don't have time to play, Ryuk,' thought Raito, taking off his undershirt, revealing his perfect body to Ryuk. 'I still have loads of criminals to punish,' he put the shirt in the hamper by the door and sat for a moment on the edge of his bed by the feet.

"We will play, Raito, whether you like it or not," he came out from the dark and pinned Raito on the bed.

"Ryuk! Get off of me!" Raito yelled. "Get off!" then Ryuk made his pants and socks suddenly fade away, leaving him with nothing on. "How can you touch me! I thought…! I thought…!"

_Who's he talking to?! Get it on infrared mode! _

_What's happened to his clothes?! _

"That I can't touch you, or you can't touch me because I was a Death God?" said Ryuk; his face was implying that he had been planning this for a long time. "If we are of the opposite sex, yes, but we, Raito, are both male,"

"My clothes! Give me back me clothes!" he demanded.

_Get it on every mode there is! Now!_

"Oh, you won't need them, Raito; you won't need them, trust me,"

"But the it said you can't!" Raito was losing his cool and he can't control it. The fear was just so overwhelming. It was like he had no chance to brace himself from what was about to happen, and he didn't.

"Oh, that? Rule number 79?" said Ryuk. "Rule number 79 states: 'There are male and female gods of death, but it is neither permitted, nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. The gods of death also cannot have sex with each other,' no? Well, that was a lie, Raito, a big lie," he spread Raito's legs apart and entered him. But he had some difficulty in doing so, since he was too big.

_What the hell is happening?! _

_What's happening to him?! _

Raito threw his head back and let out a hoarse scream. Ryuk moved, but Raito's body still wouldn't take all of him. Load moans and sounds of pain came from Raito as the pain throbbed, firing its way all over his lower body. "No…stop…!" Raito whispered, but it wasn't loud enough for Ryuk to hear. "It's too…big…you're…" Raito clutched the sheets, but Ryuk pulled him up on a sitting position, thus, making it easier for him to force Raito down on him. "Gonna…get…stuck…!" he managed to say in between his wails of pain. "The fucking…" he grabbed Ryuk's shoulders and his long, uncut nails dug into Ryuk's dead skin, but it barely left a mark. "It's too much…!"

_Close up on him! On the lower half of the body! _

_Look! It looks like there's something shoved up in him!_

_What the hell is it?! _

"No, I won't, cuz I won't let it!" Ryuk took a hold of Raito's shoulders and pushed him down on him, making Raito let out his loudest scream.

"Ya…me…ro…!"

Ryuk had continued to thrust into him. The more Raito begged for him to stop, the harder and deeper he went in him. "I've been under you long enough," Ryuk almost threw bleeding Raito off him, and onto the bed. "You still have the note you know, but I won't do anything for you ever again, you ungrateful little bastard," Ryuk hid in the darkness once again.

_It threw him off! _

_He's bleeding!_

Raito lay in his bed, curled up like a ball, his ass had stopped bleeding. Why did he manipulate other people, well in this case, Ryuk, into doing things he didn't want? Was this a lesson to be learned? Whatever happens to him after this, he knew he was gonna make it out alive. He hoped.

* * *

Oh, my Lord. How did i even come up with that?! Dear God and readers please forgive me! Please review.


	2. Note

Hey, readers!

I'm not saying I'm gonna quit writing this, but, I want you to vote! And suggest things if you're up to it. Thanks!

For what, exactly, you ask?

Well, do you want Ryuk to violate Raito-kun once again? If yes, do you want it more intense than the first one?

Do you want Ryuu-kun to come and save Raito-kun? If yes, do you want Raito-kun to touch the note so that Ryuu-kun could see just who exactly violated Raito-kun?

Do you want Raito to forfeit the ownership of the Death Note?

Please do!

Irvine Cypher


	3. Chapter 2

Blown Up

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Onii-chan, gohan dayou!" Sayu yelled from downstairs.

"Is your brother coming down?" asked Sachiko, preparing the food on the table.

"I don't know, we'll know when he comes down," said Sayu, sitting down on the sofa in the living room, to watch Ryuuga Hideki in his drama. Then her mobile phone rang after a few long moments, letting her know that she had received a text message. She opened the message and it read, in kanji characters, 'I don't want to eat. I'm not in the mood to. Please leave me alone for a while. I'm not going to school tomorrow. Tell kaa-san I'm sorry. Goodnight.' "Kaa-san, onii-chan doesn't want to eat and he says he won't go to school tomorrow and that he's sorry,"

"What?" said Sachiko, pouring the hot water in a cup for her miso. "He has a prep course tomorrow night!"

Sayu made her way to the table. "Come on, kaa-san, give onii-chan a rest, he's been ichiban for so long! Give him a chance to have an absent in his record!"

"I guess you're right,"

"Raito, come out of there!" Sachiko knocked on his door around ten in the morning the next day. "You've been in there all morning! You haven't even eaten yet! You're scaring me honey,"

"Please leave me alone, kaa-san, please?" Raito's worn out voice came from the other side of the door. "I'm not sick; I just want to be left alone,"

"Tell me if you need anything, honey," Sachiko was getting scared. "If you feel bad, come and tell kaa-san, ok, baby?" she had wanted to cry.

"Yes…kaa-san…" Raito's voice disappeared. There were no more sounds of his breathing. Not like before, he was gasping, like his room was scarce of air.

"Raito? Raito!"

"I'm…here…kaa-san…please don't worry…"

"Kami-sama! Thank goodness!" Sachiko almost cried and she breathed a sigh of relief. Tears came down Sachiko's face as she

walked away from her son's room.

"Tadaima!" Sayu came home early from school nearly six hours later, with Raito still not coming out of his room, and made his mom come up there every ten minutes or so.

"Sayu! You're home early!" said Sachiko, turning off the stove. She came out of the kitchen and helped Sayu with her things.

"Kaa-san, can we go to the new amusement park?" Sayu asked, putting her bag down on the sofa. "It just opened,"

"But your onii-chan…" said Sachiko, getting all scared again.

"He still hadn't come out yet?!" Sayu exclaimed. "That is it!" she grabbed her phone from her pocket and called her big brother. The phone rang, then somebody picked up. "Onii-chan-"

_**Sorry, the person you are looking for right now is unavailable; please leave a message after the beep. –BEEP- **_the female voice of the phone said

"He left it on voice mail, kaa-san," she said disappointedly as she pocketed the phone

"He hasn't come out yet, he's really scaring me…" Sachiko looked up the stairs. "I don't know what to do…"

"Kaa-san, maybe onii-chan just needs a little break from all of this, that's all," said Sayu. She really wanted to barge up in Raito's room, drag him out, and let Sachiko take a look at him. That he's all well and that he just needs a break. Well, if he did, why not just say so? "I'm worried, too, kaa-san. I love onii-chan. He's the best. I know that sometimes I disturb him from his privacy and studies just so I could have him teach me. But this is going too far in my opinion. Maybe he does need a little break. No matter how long he stays in there, we should respect that. He's done too much for us already. Especially you and tousan, kaa-san," said Sayu with pure concern for her big brother in her voice.

_They don't know what happened, do they?_

_Well, that's for sure._

_Yeah, nobody was home when it happened. _

_That's precisely why it happened. _

_What?_

_It happened because nobody was home. Nobody would be able to hear Yagami-kun's wails. Aizawa-san, when Yagami-san returns, blacken Yagami-kun's room, as if the lights were out._

_Hai. _

"What do you mean he's done too much for me and your father?" Sachiko asked, not being able to grasp what Sayu had said.

"Mom, look at his records! He's been number one since he started school!" said Sayu. "I can't even get into the class' top ten but look at him! He's being number one for the both of you, for you to be proud of him!"

"We are proud of him!" said Sachiko, looking at Sayu get her phone from her pocket and look at a picture with both her and Raito in it. With Raito smiling.

"But you don't show it to him," Sayu spat. "Since when was the last time we had dinner altogether?" Sayu looked at Sachiko. "You never took Raito out or buy him something he'd been eyeing or not. You never gave him something just because. All you gave were 'Oh, Raito, I'm so proud of you! You scored number one again!' they were only compliments. I never saw you hug onii-chan because you were so happy when he aced another exam,"

_That was a little bit harsh, wasn't it?_

_Damn, that girl's got some guts to say that to her mother._

Sachiko looked at her. "You're grounded," tears escaped her eyes. She was right. She never showed Raito how proud she was of him. But still. Sayu had been rude and she deserved to be punished. "Two days," she left the living room.

'Fine, have it your way,' Sayu thought, going up her room. After changing from her uniform, she sat in front of Raito's room. "Onii-chan…please come out. You're scaring me." She cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm scared. I love you onii-cahn. I don't want you isolating yourself from us. Onegai…onegai…" she bowed her head

'…Sa…yu…' Raito thought as he tried to get out of bed to get his cellphone from his desk. But halfway there he fell; the pain in his lower body had still not subsided.

Sayu's head shot up as she heard the loud 'thud'. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Dai jou ka?!" Sayu yelled

"Raito! Raito!" Sachiko came running up the stairs yelling her son's name. "What happened! Raito! You open this door up right now!" she demanded.

Sayu's phone rang; a message was what she received. 'It was nothing, I slipped. I didn't see the towel lying on the floor. How stupid of me,' the message she received was from Raito. "He said it was nothing, kaa-san, he said he slipped," said Sayu.

Sachiko said nothing and went back to cooking downstairs.

Then Sayu's phone received another message. 'Imoto…I love you, too, but something happened, please don't tell kaa-san. I'm just not myself right now,'

Sayu replied, 'I understand. But why solve the problem yourself? We're here; you don't have to do this alone,'

After a few moments another message came in. 'But this time I really have to be alone,'

'After mom had gone to sleep I'm going to bring you food, ok? I'm worried,'

'Thanks. To be honest, I don't feel hungry, but since you offered, it would be rude if I turned it down,'

'I love you onii-chan, forever. You're the best,'

'I love you, too, imoto,'

And with that, Raito cut their communication.

* * *

Please review 


	4. Chapter 3

Blown Up

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The pain had subsided, Raito thought, relieved. He stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. His bathroom. He didn't care if Ryuk was watching him or not. He stepped in the shower, and turned on the heater, the water practically cooking his skin. It was good. The dirt would go away. He grabbed the scrubbing cloth and soap, and scrubbed hardly on his skin.

'I'm so dirty,' he thought, full of disgust. 'I have to get it off,' he scrubbed harder, until his skin was already red.

He didn't know how long he was in the heat of the water. He just wanted the dirt to come off. But he couldn't. It will never come off. Sure, the people around him wouldn't see it, but he can, and he could feel it. He was so ghastly, so sickening, and so horrible. He could see trails of blood go down the drain. It was his blood. His dirty blood.

_It's like I want to comfort him or something._

He sank down on the white tiles of the shower, with the water still running down on him like hot rain, streaming down his brunette head. His knees close to his chest, hugging his bent legs. "Why won't it come off?" he whimpered. "It won't come off. I'm so dirty…so dirty…so dirty…" tears ran down his face but one wouldn't notice. The tears became one with the hot water coming down on him. "So disgusting…revolting…so horrible…"

_What's he talking about? _

_At a time like this, Aizawa-san, of course Yagami-kun would think he's filthy. He was violated after all, but who or what violated him, I believe it is not in our place to find out. _

_But don't you want to find out what did that to him? He looks like he's going to die. _

_I don't even think he has eaten. _

_Yagami-chan said she would bring Yagami-kun food, am I correct? Or did I hear her wrong?_

He wanted to scream. Scream all of the hatred out. Hatred? He didn't even know what or who he should hate. He just wanted to scream. Scream his lungs out, until he was out of breath until he had no more voice to project. It was like he didn't want anything to do with the note anymore. Give it up? Not a chance.

He was Kira. He will always be Kira. He was Lord Kira. And Kira would never give up the very thing that would carry him to his throne.

After how long he sat there, he didn't even know, he stood up, making the last bit of cleaning of himself. If he ever will be clean again. He stepped out and grabbed the towel hanging by the towel rack. He could still feel it. The dirt, it was still there, attached to him like it was permanent glue. He wanted to go back in the shower and scrub all over again.

As he exited the bathroom, he avoided the sight of his bed. He'll only see the blood that Ryuk had made him shed. He quickly got into a baggy shirt and some pajama like pants. He flicked the lights open and hung his towel in the bathroom. As he exited the bathroom once again, he saw his bed. He saw his blood.

Raito felt his stomach churn. He ran to the bathroom and leaned on the sink. He wanted to throw up so much. But having nothing in his stomach, he just choked by the sink like he did, tasting his stomach acids in the back of his mouth.

_At this rate, he's gonna die in weeks._

'_Yagami-kun, get up and fight,'_

_He's got nothing to throw up. _

_Do you think he'll even last weeks?_

Raito coughed as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his oversized shirt, sinking down on the white tiled floor. Then he remembered the promise Sayu made. She was going to give him food tonight. Guess she was gonna force feed him tonight. Or be a good little boy and eat whatever Sayu gave him.

He stood up, a hand on the sink to help himself. "I mustn't…let Sayu…see me like…_this_…" he went out the bathroom and took off his bed's sheets with a churning stomach. He changed them and threw the bloodied ones in the trash. He didn't want his mother to see this, right?

After he had changed them, he laid on the bed, inhaling the scent of the fabric conditioner. This was the first time he felt good in a while. Well, it was scent of the linens that was making him feel good, at least for a while. And he thought of taking advantage of the momentary pleasure. He closed his eyes and for the first time, the whole he was confined in his room, a small smile graced his lips.

"_Oniichan!_" a whisper came from the door.

Raito opened his eyes. Sayu was already here. He got himself tiredly out of bed and unlocked the door, swinging it open gently. "Sa-y-yu…"

Sayu almost dropped the tray she was holding. Raito looked like hell.

* * *

Please keep the reviews coming! Please! If you have any ideas please tell! I will really appreciate them! I love it when you give ideas! Please, if you do, don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you very much for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i apologize for it being so short. 


	5. Chapter 4

Blown Up

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Sayu gasped. "Oniichan!" a slightly loud and involuntary whisper escaped Sayu's mouth. Raito put a finger over her mouth, and gently pulled her in.

_It's been a day; there are still criminals that are ending up dead in different times of the day. _

_I say we should stop this. We didn't see anything with Kitamura, but did see something in the Yagami household. _

_There was nothing suspicious with Kitamura; can't we just keep an eye on Yagami-kun? I mean, like, taking off the cameras of the house except Yagami-kun's room. _

"Quiet now, Sayu," Raito told her. Sayu nodded and put the tray down on the desk, careful that no liquid would touch the computer. Raito felt Ryuk appear behind him. A barely audible gasp broke off from his lips. He froze. His eyes widened in fear. What was he going to do? Rape him in front of his sister?

"There were, and there are cameras in this room, Raito, and they were definitely recording every second of your wails and screams last night. Of course, I already know that you do know, I just want to remind you," he faded out once more.

Raito already knew. The mechanical pencil lead in the hinges in the door were broken, and he didn't bother pick them up. (1) The only problem he had now was, how will he get out of the situation? Will the person who installed these bugs going to put this up on the internet? Hell. If he would post this on YouTube it will surely get millions of views. Sell the video to the public?

Sayu pushed him back slightly, and had him sit on the bed. "Oniichan, here, you have to eat," Sayu saw Raito's eyes. They were empty. They were looking at her blankly.

Raito shook off the thought and snapped out of it. In front of him, was Sayu, hesitating to put the spoonful of miso soup in his mouth. Raito had his head down. "Sayu, you can leave the food there, I promise I'll eat, I'll leave the tray outside when I'm done,"

_In the Kitamura and Yagami family, suspicious activity was observed in…nobody. _

_Thank God. _

_So no suspect after all. _

_Don't give up! We'll just start over! _

_We will remove the bugs and cameras. Please do not misunderstand me. I only said, "No suspicious activity was observed," there is till five percent chance that one of them is Kira. Even if one of them is, they simply are not making any mistakes. They are putting criminals do death as always, without showing us how._

Sayu gave a sigh and put the bowl back on the tray. "You promise?" she cupped Raito's face. Raito nodded. "Good, if I see that you didn't finish what I brought up here, I'll barge in here, and…and…just finish it, ok?" Raito gave another nod. "Oyasumi nasai, oniichan,"

She left the room, and Raito heard her bedroom door close quietly.

* * *

Raito put on a good pair of jeans and black shirt. Today, he was going to take his college entrance exams. He knew he looked like hell. He grabbed his phone and called Sayu. Moments later, Sayu was at his door, knocking. "You called?"

"Yeah," he let the girl in.

"What is it?" Sayu looked at him, and suddenly something popped in her head. "Wait a sec, I'll be right back." She went out the room, with a smile on her face.

"Cho-choutto!"

She came back with a kit in hand. "You were saying?"

"Uh…does mom know that the entrance exams are today?" he asked.

"Yeah, and she's worried that you're not coming out of your room, so I brought this," Sayu smiled. There was definitely something wrong. She put the kit on the desk, and had Raito sit on his chair. "We need light," switching on the lights, she opened the kit, revealing foundations, lipsticks, lip glosses, conceallers and other stuff.

"Nani attenda, Sayu?!" (2)

Sayu held a latex sponge and foundation in hand and the concealler was ready on the table. "We don't want the girls seeing those eye bags on your handsome face, don't we, oniichan?' she smiled. "Besides, I like it when you fill girls with hope that you'll go out with them when you actually won't. Hihihi!"

"O-oi!"

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

Sachiko ran towards her son and hugged him tightly. "I thought you weren't going to come out of there!" she sounded like she was going to cry. "I was so worried, Raito!" Sachiko let go.

"Good luck, oniichan!" Sayu yelled as he went out the gate.

Raito didn't say anything. Ryuk was behind him. It was difficult acting this way. Acting like there isn't anything wrong when something definitely is. "Don't worry," came Ryuk's rough voice. "I won't do anything."

* * *

(1) that was taken from Death Note the Movie

(2) Wh-what are you doing?!


	6. Chapter 5

Blown Up

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Raito sat in his chair, waiting for the proctor to distribute their test papers. He didn't feel the Death God anywhere near. And he didn't care. At least he could get some peace even for a few hours. At least he could think straight for a few hours, and not worry about when or where Ryuk will try and violate him again.

The proctor distributed the papers, and he had noticed something about the person sitting behind him. He had black eye bags, and he wore a baggy, white shirt, and didn't sit properly. 'Must be one of the retarded kids,' he thought, going to through the papers as the proctor told them that they could already start.

The proctor sensed something wrong with the brunette, who was just staring at the tests. He raised his brow, and observed him. After a few minutes, he started. 'Must be one of the retarded kids,' he thought.

Raito had finished ahead of everybody else, together with the person behind him, whom he had thought was retarded. Wow. He didn't know what he was saying. He left the university, not even excited to find out his scores in the first day of school.

"So how was the test, Raito?" Ryuk's hoarse voice suddenly spoke, sending chills down Raito's spine.

"It was fine," he whispered. Of course it was fine. It's not like the test was _that_ difficult. Besides, he's a top student, and sure to be valedictorian on graduation day.

"Come on…let's celebrate," he felt Ryuk's breath on his neck. "I know you're going to ace that exam, Raito, so let's celebrate early," he said, "How about we play a little game?"

Raito's eyes widened. He shut them and tightened his coat on his chest, and put his arms around each other. He knew exactly what that game meant. Just like last time. When Ryuk wanted to 'play a game'.

Raito hurried his pace up and walked into a coffee shop. He quickly got something not too strong and left immediately. 'Please not tonight, or any other night,' he thought, closing his eyes for a few milliseconds as he drank the coffee under a bus stop.

He arrived home with his little sister waiting for him by the gate. "Oniichan!" Sayu ran into his arms as he closed the gate. "So how'd you do?" she asked excitedly. "Was it easy? Did you get everything right?" she spotted the coffee Raito was holding. "You didn't even get me a frappe!"

"It was fine, Sayu, and it was easy," he answered, and thought about Sayu's frappe. Buying her one and taking her to the park or to watch a movie would eat up the time. That way, there was no time for him and Ryuk to 'play'. Yeah. That sounded like a good plan. "You wanna get that frappe you're talking about?" Raito asked her.

"You're joking. You never treat me out!"

"Well, now I am."

"Great! Besides, Mom's not home. She went to her aunt because the lady suddenly got ill," said Sayu, "She won't be home for a few days, so wait a sec, I'll go get my coat," she ran inside, closing the door gently behind her.

Holy shit. Was Sayu serious? They were going to be alone for the next few weeks? Their father hardly ever comes home because of his missions. Now their mother had to go somewhere far? How is he going to end all of this? Jesus Christ. He didn't want to get raped again. He has to do something to get Ryuk off of him. "Sayu! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Sayu came out in a black, skull hoodie and locked the door. "Let's go!" she took Raito's hand walked out to the city. "So what did you eat? You seem nice today,"

"I just…thought that…well, since Mom and Dad aren't home, we could just you know, be out and not have a care in the world," he said, not sensing Ryuk anywhere near. Good. It was ok, since he had already made a list of around thirty people to die within the day in different times.

"Now that you've mentioned it," said Sayu, "One of my classmates is coming over tonight, can we have a sleep over?"

Perfect! "Sure. As long as you're not too noisy," this day, can't get any better. Having more people in the house means that Ryuk can't touch him. this is just too perfect.

"Yes!" Sayu gave him a hug. "You're the best, Oniichan!"

They walked in the same coffee shop Raito went in to buy his coffee. "So where do you want to go to after this?" he asked her as they waited for the frappe. "I mean, let's just make the best of this day. Mom and Dad aren't home anyways,"

"Why? Where _do_ you want to go?" Sayu took the frappe the counter guy gave her and Raito paid for it.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe movies or something,"

"Movies!" Sayu exclaimed. "You never took me out for movies!" she said, daring to believe it.

"Just take advantage of the moment, Sayu, like I am," he said. Of course he'd take advantage of the time he was spending with his sister. Of course he'd take advantage of the time that Ryuk can't be anywhere hear him.

"Take advantage, eh, Raito?" he heard Ryuk from behind. "Don't tell me you're avoiding me," the Death God chuckled evilly. He breathed on Raito's which send chills down Raito's spine.

* * *

"I'll be going up now, Oniichan," said Sayu, taking off her coat. The movie had finished seven, and Raito had insisted on going to the park later that night, and they ate out. "I had a great day. Thanks. Good night!" she gave him a peck on his cheek. "It's a good thing you're ok now," she smiled at dashed upstairs.

Not all the lights were open. Only one of the lamps was on, and the curtains were all down. "How about we play a little game?" Ryuk breathed on his ear as he watched Raito make tea. "There aren't anymore cameras down here; they took it all off,"

Oohh!! Cliffhanger!!

Vote! Do you want Raito to fight back, and resist, or do you want him to submit?


	7. Chapter 6

So I think that this is my earliest update yet. Haha. Anyways, I'm taking my college entrance today, and this is some kind of blowout cuz I aced my Physics exam and cuz I'm going to college!!! (excited squeal) I'll also update on my graduation day, which is in March. Yeah. I'm graduating high school! Haha! Wish me luck on my entrance exam! And hopefully no one (who are addicted to Death Note and DO NOT like yaoi or anything related to that) in my college will find out about this sadistic fic of mine. Haha. Anywho, on with it!!

* * *

Blown Up

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"No, don't," said Raito, almost letting the cup drop to the floor as Ryuk caught him in his arms, holding him by his trunk, and licking his neck. The clatter of the cup and saucer can be heard upstairs. "Don't," Raito panted, trying to have Ryuk let go of him. The Shinigami had already unbuttoned the first few buttons of Raito's shirt and undid the boy's pants. He felt the Death God's hands touching him everywhere. "Let go!" Raito said a little bit louder and with a little bit more power to his voice.

It was as if Ryuk's breathing ceased, and he let go of him. He stood back and disappeared into thin air as Raito sank to the floor, holding up the unbuttoned part of his shirt to his chest. Footsteps ran down the stairs, and Sayu saw Raito on the floor. "Oniichan! Is there something wrong? I heard you yell-"

"I'm fine, Sayu, go back to sleep," he said, not looking at his sister, staring back at the floor which was staring back at him. _So disgusting._ "A friend just came by, and wanted to do some stuff," he tried to hold his breath, so that Sayu won't here this deep pants. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sayu about to approach him.

"Are you sure, Oniichan, I mean I-"

"Go back to sleep, Sayu," Raito insisted, stopping Sayu from taking another step closer to him. "I said I'm fine. I'll go up in a moment," Sayu ran up the stairs, and he waited for her to slam her door shut and lock the door. He heard it after a few seconds.

A creepy hand tightly covered his mouth suddenly. "Scream, and I'll write your name, and you won't have the chance of being the new god of your pathetic world," Ryuk threatened.

Raito's eyes widened as Ryuk started all over again. He said something like, 'Lemme go,' but Ryuk ignored the muffled sounds that came from Raito's mouth. He had Ryuk let go of him once again and he withdrew to the corner of the kitchen. "Don't come near me," he said, almost letting his tears stream down.

Raito ran up the stairs, careful that he wouldn't trip over his pants as he held up his open shirt. "You can't escape me,"

* * *

"Yagami-kun did not seem troubled when I saw him in the examination site," said Ryuuzaki, taking his cup of tea from the coffee table and sipping it in an unusual manner. "And the exam was easy, I should say,"

"The exam was not the reason you were there at the university, L," said Aizawa. "You were there, to see if Raito is Kira."

"Yeah," said Matsuda, but his voice sounded like he wasn't totally agreeing with Aizawa. "But our first priority right now is to find out who did that to Raito, right? I mean, we saw him getting raped by some invisible thing!"

"I agree with Matsuda," said Yagami, stepping forward. "I cannot stand seeing my son cope with this," he started angrily. "I say we avert our attention to his rapist and find out who the bastard is!" he slammed his fist on the table, almost knocking over Ryuuzaki's tea. "I can't just sit here and watch my son sulk!"

"Yagami-san, will you mind if I befriend Yagami-kun?"

"What good will that do?! We've already proved that he isn't Kira!"

"Your team has decided to avert our case from solving Kira, to finding out who assaulted your son." Said Ryuuzaki, "It is the only way I can get close enough to your son that he may be able to reveal to me his secrets,"

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I just want that son of a bitch brought down."

* * *

"Let me go," Raito struggled to get out of Ryuk's grasp. "Let me go…"

Ryuk grabbed his hair, and had Raito's head back, exposing his neck. He ran a finger over the pale skin. He had already taken Raito off of his pants, and was trying to hard to keep his legs shut tight. Raito was also left in the same long sleeved polo he was in, only they were already over his shoulders, and most of the buttons were undone. "Shush, Raito, shush,"

Raito's chest heaved, it fell and rose. He closed his eyes as Ryuk caressed his leg. No matter how hard he tried to keep his legs together, Ryuk still managed to take off his last bit of clothing. He heard Ruk give an evil chuckle. He snapped his eyes open, and tried to get him off. "Let me go.." he tired to push him away, but much to his dismay, Death Gods were much stronger than humans. "Don't do this…"

Ryuk threw him to the head of the bed angrily. Raito wasn't really exposed, since the buttoned up the shirt again, and the shirt was almost down to half of his thigh, so Ryuk couldn't really see anything yet. Ryuk kind of lunged at him and pinned Raito's hands on the bed with one hand. "I am not, I tell you, not going to let you stop me,"

Raito started trashing wildly about as quietly as he could. But that stopped when something was forced up his entrance. He threw his head back, knowing it was one of his Death God's fingers. Tears slowly streamed down Raito's face one by one. "Let go." He panted, squirming from Ryuk's hold. "Let go!"

Steps. There were steps.

"Oniichan!" Sayu burst in the room. She saw Raito on the bed, panting, head down. His bangs covered his face. "A-are you ok? I heard you yell again, is somebody here?"

"N-no…nobody's here…"

"Stop lying to me!" Sayu's voice rose. "Nobody's here!? You have got to be freaking kidding me! The same thing happened downstairs. Someone was trying to strip you! Don't think I can't see that, Oniichan!" she said angrily. Raito looked at her. "I'm not _that_ innocent!"

* * *

please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Blown Up

* * *

PLEASE READ: So uh, I'm not going to base this on the episodes anymore. Some asshole borrowed my death note dvd and didn't return it. So I can't watch it while writing. That was the reason for the slow updates. Damn it. So uh, just tell me what you wanna happen, and I'll be sure to insert it somewhere.

Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for. The Ryuuzaki rescues Raito. Maybe I'll throw in the investigation. I've forgotten where that gets in. Remind me what happens next so I can write. It will take me weeks to buy another DN dvd. Ugh.

Or, maybe no more investigation, just plain Ryuuzaki and Raito. Tell me what you want to happen to Raito. Yes, that includes the rapes and the rescues. xD

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"I'll be late for Calculus. Or maybe I won't show up," Raito told Ryuuzaki as he put his shirt back in his locker. "Go on without me. I'll just go shower and get something from the canteen to eat. I'm a little hungry." He grabbed his towel. Playing tennis for two hours wore him out. He hadn't played that long for a while.

"Do you want me to wait?" Ryuuzaki grabbed Raito's arm before he could turn away.

"You don't need to. I'll be fine, thanks," Raito gently brushed Ryuuzaki's hand from his arm and headed for the showers. He closed and locked the door, making sure that nobody would be able to enter the shower room.

"Ditching class? Or trying to get me to do something?" asked Ryuk, watching Raito take off his clothes and stepped in the shower.

Raito lowered his head. "Just this once." He turned on the shower and let the hot water touch his skin. "Don't lay a finger on me," he put his arms around himself as if it would help shield him from what was about to come.

He stood there under the running water, looking down on his feet and on the drain. He knew what was to come, now that he was as vulnerable as a little girl standing in dark alleyway. But they were in school. Ryuk couldn't possibly do it. Someone might see. But Ryuk was Ryuk. He wouldn't care if someone saw them. It would do damage only to him. A scandal going around Tou-ouh, maybe?

"You know I won't listen to you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of the bastard that you are."

"I'm not one now, am I?"

"Also exactly one of the reasons why I won't listen to you." he said, moving a little closer to the cubicle Raito was in.

Raito felt him drawing nearer by the second. "You used to listen to me."

"Now I don't." Ryuk moved closer.

"Why won't you anymore?"

"Because I don't want to anymore," he grabbed Raito by his shoulders and turned him around, pulling him from running water as he slid his hand down Raito's bare, wet back.

Raito struggled to get out of Ryuk's hold. "Let go! I told you not to touch me! Let go!" he slipped and fell to the floor. "We're in school! Let go! Don't-" Ryuk held his legs up and entered him. Raito threw his head back and gagged. "Take it out!" he tried to push him away, but Ryuk was too strong.

"Didn't I already tell you? I won't listen to you anymore," Ryuk continued and pinned Raito down on the white tiled floor as he continued to slam into Raito's hips, gaining speed and force after each thrust. "Do you honestly think that this nice acting face of yours will be enough to make me turn back into the foolish pet you once ordered around? I don't think so."

Raito put his hands against Ryuk's chest and even though he knew that this will be another futile attempt to make the Death God stop by himself, he still tried to get Ryuk out of him. Besides, his body didn't welcome Ryuk at all. If it did, he should have been enjoying this a long time ago.

His tears became one with the hot water that showered on them as he tried to push Ryuk away. With painful thrust, Raito had dug his nails onto the Death God's chest, and made a few scratches from dragging his nails across Ryuk's chest.

"Yagami-kun?"

'Ryuuga!' he yelled mentally, hearing the voice echo through the walls. "Get off!" he begged. "Please…"

"Yagami?" he heard a click, and the door swung open. "Yagami?!" Ryuuzaki almost slid over to Raito's shower. He had ended up with a naked Raito sitting in the corner of the shower, hugging his legs, with blood trailing down the drain. "Oh, dear," he turned off the shower. "I'll get you a towel," he said, and quickly got a huge towel from one of the closets, and wrapped it around Raito as he helped him stand up and down on the bench. Ryuuzaki cupped his face. "I know you have only known me for a short time, Yagami-kun, but please trust me on this. You have to tell me who did this to you,"

Raito looked up at him. "Tell you?" he forced what looked like an insane smile through his tears and laughed. "If I tell you…you'd think I'm going crazy…maybe I am going crazy…" and he broke down. It was humiliating to sob in front of someone he barely knew, and even someone he considered an enemy. "After all these years…and only now a mental instability shows itself…what do you think I have? Schizophrenia?"

Ryuuzaki didn't know what else to do to comfort someone, so he did the only thing he knew. He hugged Raito. "No, you're not going crazy, Yagami-kun,"

"How…can you be…so sure of that?"

"I just am, ok?" he said, and then let go. "Now. Put your clothes on. I'm having Watari take you home, and I'm going to stay over. Your mother is not in town is she not? And it will also be a good opportunity for me to get to know you and your sister better," he handed Raito his clothes.

"Wh-what?"

.oOo.

* * *

I'm sorry that that is it for now. I don't have that damn dvd. I'll give a longer chapter next time. I promise. I have all the time I want now. So yeah. Btw, I always wanted to do that shower rape scene. ^^ sooo…..what's going to happen in the Yagami household…hm…


	9. Chapter 8

Blown Up

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

People, I have officially started college. It's not fun in the sense of having not so very nice teachers, and that environmental biology is a bitch. But it is fun in the sense that I have a lot of friends, and did I say a LOT of hotties in all directions? Oh, and my cellphone bill is going UP because of all texting…the cute boys…LOL and also my classmates. Haha. So yeah, even slower updates, but I'm still going to update. I love writing this story as much as you people like reading it. Thank you for reading this! And by the way, I ditched doing my Biology shit of projects to write this. God I missed writing fanfiction.

* * *

"Oh! You brought a friend!" Sayu let Raito and Ryuuzaki in, and closed the door behind them. "Dinner will be ready in a few," she watched Raito go up the stairs. "Do you have anything in particular that you want me to make, Oniichan?" she asked him.

Raito didn't answer and kept on walking. "Uh, hello. I'm Ryuuga. Yagami-kun doesn't feel well right now. Maybe you can just make him something that will improve his condition. He's been having a bad day," Ryuuzaki turned to Sayu.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryuuga-kun. I'm Sayu." Sayu bowed. "I hope that you'll be staying for dinner."

"I hope I will not be a nuisance. I have offered Yagami-kun my company until he feels better." He said, following Sayu to the kitchen, where the scent of boiling miso soup invaded his nose.

* * *

"No, stay away from me!" said Raito, trying to get out of Ryuuk's grasp. "Stay away!"

"Hn." Ryuuk smirked, grabbing Raito's arm as he forced the pants off. He held Raito's head down on the bed so that his entrance faced the god. He then held Raito's hands behind his back with a hand. Ryuuk licked his opening. Raito closed his eyes and bit his lip, preventing himself from screaming. "One lick's good enough." He said, and entered the body without preparation.

Raito buried his face in his pillows to drown out his screams. His body refused to welcome the visitor, and the wounds from the previous sexual assault opened up again and started bleeding. The blood trailed down his legs, and made it easier for Ryuuk to ram into him harder, for it lubed up the tight hole.

* * *

"You're staying over? Perfect! Oniichan really needs someone to talk to other than those books of his," said Sayu, checking the rice if it was already done. "He doesn't really have a lot of friends, so I'm glad that you're here." she smiled at him. "Go upstairs. I'll call you when dinner's ready,"

Ryuuzaki nodded in her direction and made his way upstairs. He knocked on Raito's door. "Yagami-kun?" he turned the knob and stepped in. "Yagami-kun!"

Raito was on the bed, and the bed looked like someone had been jumping on it. The sheets were almost off the bed, and the pillows were on the floor. Raito's pants were on the floor as well, and he was sitting against the header of the bed, his legs folded in close to his chest, breathing heavily, hair messed up and sweaty, eyes contracted, and staring at the bathroom door. There was blood on his legs, on his lips, and on the sheets. "Get away from me…" Raito whispered clenching his fists that were on his chest, holding together his open shirt.

Ryuuzaki almost hesitated to approach him, but he took one heavy step after another towards the bed, unsure of what will happen if he touched the shivering body. "Yagami-kun?" he brushed the bangs away from Raito's eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You really need to tell me who did this to you."

Raito looked at him. "Ryuuga…" he pulled Ryuuzaki in. "Don't leave…don't let him touch me…" once again, Raito couldn't believe what he was doing. He was clutching L in his arms, telling him not to leave. Was he going insane? "Don't leave me alone…he's coming for me…"

Ryuuzaki didn't know if he was supposed to wrap his arms around him like what the other was doing, but he did. He knew it was useless asking about who the culprit was. He knew Raito wouldn't give him the answer that he wanted. But still it didn't hurt to try. Was this what happened in the surveillance? Did the same thing happen in the shower room? "Yagami-kun, you need to calm down," he cupped Raito's face. "We're going to clean up, okay? And then you're going to tell me what happened,"

He helped Raito off the bed, and assisted him to the bathroom, where he prepared Raito's warm shower, and waited for him to finish. Though he didn't expect Raito to just sit there behind the mosaic glass in the warm, steamy cubicle, hugging his folded in legs, staring at the blue tiled wall opposite him.

There was something wrong, and this shouldn't have been happened. Nothing should have happened. The once case that was planned to solve for the Kira crimes now was a case to look for Raito's rapist. What was it, really? Was it a person? If it was, how come cameras didn't get his image? Ryuuzaki wouldn't believe it if it was something paranormal. Was a spirit's hate and desire for revenge that strong, that he was able to rape someone?

Ryuuzaki's thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Sayu, bringing them up food. He opened the door, and saw Sayu standing there, holding a tray of food. "Thank you, Sayu-san," he said, taking the tray and putting it on Raito's desk near the computer. "I'll make sure he eats,"

"Thank you," said Sayu worriedly. "He's really…you know, making me worried. This is the first time Mom's been away for a while, and well, I don't think Oniichan is doing very well, either. He hasn't eaten much lately. I'm worried about his health…" she didn't mention anything about weird things happening. She did see him getting stripped by something in the kitchen. Ryuuzaki only nodded. "I'll get the rest of your dinner," she closed the door.

After preparing their dinner when Sayu came back with the rest of their food, Ryuuzaki went back to the bathroom, where he saw a dripping wet and steaming Raito putting on a bathrobe. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, handing him a face towel to dry his face and hair.

Raito didn't answer immediately. He wiped his face, and got the excess water off his hair, then he answered. "I'm fine," he lied.

Ryuuzaki watched him walk past him and sit on his bed, ignoring the food on his desk. "I know you won't tell me, but won't you at least eat? Your sister is very worried, you know." he said, closing the bathroom door. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He said, laying on his side on the bed, facing the small terrace he had, seeing the moon shine down on him like the night he was first raped. The moon was the silent witness to what happened, and sometimes Raito hated her light. She shed light on one of the most terrible things in his life. But still he found her beautiful, and her light was comforting.

"Yagami-kun-"

"I said I'm not hungry." He repeated softly. He just wanted someone there. Someone so that Ryuuk wouldn't do anything. He discovered that in the bathroom. When Ryuuzaki came in, he immediately stopped and disappeared.

"Okay, fine," said Ryuuzaki. "If you don't want to eat, I'll just leave you alone then."

Raito jerked up, facing Ryuuzaki who had his back turned on him, about to exit his room. "No! Don't go!" right then, Raito couldn't believe that he was doing this again. For the sake of safety, he was willing to be accompanied by his enemy?

The detective turned back around. "Then eat."

Raito nodded. Ryuuzaki brought his tray to his bed, and Raito ate slowly, forcing the food down his throat just so Ryuuzaki would stay. He had to get out of this somehow. But what should he do? It's not like that Shinigami would listen to him. Ryuuk had said it. He wouldn't listen to Raito anymore, so what was the use?

Unless.

Unless he figured out a way on how to take advantage of Ryuuk's assaults.

* * *

And there we go. I'll get more ideas soon. It's all coming to me!! Review please!


End file.
